


Screams

by goodvxbes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaos, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm sorry that was mean, Incorrect Quotes, Literal Sleeping Together, Me? Making Beaks out of character for the sake of a quote? Yep, Multi, Not Beta Read, Okay bye, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Wait just to clarify there is no sexual content here there will be some cusses though, Why? Fuck you that's why, Yes I know what the fourth quote implies but lemme introduce you to my favorite tag, and doesn't know why they did this, and tagging, because I will project tyvm, that's not true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodvxbes/pseuds/goodvxbes
Summary: Uhh idk man it's just incorrect quotesLink to the inspiration: https://youtu.be/bQXZZIdyLdU
Relationships: Della Duck/Penumbra, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Duck Family(Platonic of course - We don't do incest here folks), Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi this work is brought to you by a Ducktales as vines video I watched k bye

Donald: You know there's nothing more beautiful, than a child's wonder.

Dewey, coming up behind him: I just swallowed a beetle!

Donald: Annd I take that back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owlson, filming a commercial for Dimes For Ducklings: What would you do, if there was a child right in front of you?

[Cut to Glomgold pushing a child out of the way and running past it]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louie, on the phone: Hey bro what d'you wanna eat?

Magica: The souls of the innocent!

Lena, lying facedown on the couch: A bagel

Magica: nO!

Lena: Two bagels

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dewey, running and sliding into Launchpad's room: wAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!

Launchpad, falling out of the bed: [undecipherable tired noises]

Drake, sitting up: What the fuck man

Dewey: [Slow realization]

Dewey: [Bursts out laughing and leaves the room]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huey: Are you drinking Pep for breakfast?

Louie: Yeah what did you have for breakfast?

Huey, looking around nervously: ..,,Nothing-

Louie: Well I'm doing better than you

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beakley: Honey, I don't want you hanging around Lena anymore.

Webby: Well why not?

Beakley, opening the fridge: I just get a weird-

Lena, in the fridge, eating a sandwich: Yeah, why not?

Beakley, quickly shutting the fridge: Aagh,, God,,, no-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosalyn: Can you help me dad?

Drake, coming over to the table: Of course, honey!

Drake: [Looks at the math worksheet, seeing horrors that no child should ever have to solve]

[Cut to a few moments later, with a burning table and math worksheet]

Drake: It's not gonna hurt you anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huey: Storytime! In every group of friends, there's the dumb one.

[Cut to everyone looking/pointing at Dewey]

Dewey: Really?

[Everyone laughs]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyro: This is my intern Fenton -

[Cut to them sitting next to eachother]

Gyro: Write this shit down-

[Cut back]

Gyro, stumbling over his words a bit: He does all the work that I don't wanna do!

[Cut to Gyro throwing papers onto Fenton's desk]

Gyro, offscreen: Do it hetero

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magica, disguised as a judge: What's the defendant's reasoning for murdering three people?

Starling: I mean well shit! I'm a Gemini!

Magica: I understand completely.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Webby: Alright what did you all get for number 12?

Huey: I got 18

Louie: I got 9.5

Dewey: I got Abraham Lincoln,, for some reason- I don't-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyro: Stop saying I look like Chicken Little. He's dumb, and he's a coward, and I am N O T a coward!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della: Hey everybody! Today my brother pushed me, so I am starting a Kickstarter to put him down.

Della: The benefits of killing him would be I would get pushed way less-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huey, talking to Dewey and Louie: wHEN WILL YOU LEARN? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?? THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the first chapter is complete! Hope you'll enjoy this chaos. We'll soon have a chapter titled, The McDuckelroys, featuring segments from MBMBaM as the triplets! Have a nice day, all!


End file.
